In the last decade the computer science is in continuous development and the use of web applications is becoming more and more popular. As a result, the use of video and animation clips has also become very popular. Since visual features are easier to grasp, many people tend to prefer watching a video or a movie instead of reading text. Furthermore there is a growing popularity of using concise and bite-sized formats for consuming information.
The process of creating video these days, takes a lot of money and time, and involves a user interaction through the process. Several attempts have been made in the past to convert text-based content and information to video, however, usually the attempts resulted in a video that directly describes each sentence in the text, but does not summarize the text and does not convey the main idea of the text and the spirit of the text. Therefore, there is a need for a method which converts a text to video quickly, automatically and in a manner that conveys the main idea of the entire text.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide an efficient method for automatically converting text-based information to video.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a method for automatically creating a video which summarizes the text, preserves the main idea of a given input text, and is adapted to convey the essence of the text as a whole.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.